


Fool's Journey

by introvertedpeg



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Violence, But also, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedpeg/pseuds/introvertedpeg
Summary: "The Fool card is numbered 0, which is considered to be a number of infinite potential. Consider [her] a blank slate, for The Fool has yet to develop a clear personality. [She] is the symbol of innocence - [her] journey to come will shape [her] character yet."Collection of short fics based on my apprentice Raelynn. Not really meant to be cohesive, but not mutually exclusive from each other. Some will just be gratuitous smut, while others will be comfort, or just exploring possible backgrounds of the apprentice and the world.Prompts are also accepted!





	1. The Fool [Apprentice, Gore TW]

She wanted to remember. Even with all of her instincts screaming at her, begging her to not push past that wall she knew was there, she needed to remember. Chipped away at in even when her head pounded between her ears and it was all she could do not to curl up and cry at the pain. 

Her master would be happy if she remembered, she knew this. She knew the risk, but the pain and worry he radiated every time he looked at her hurt her. She hated the way he stepped around her like a glass gar that was going to explode if he breathed wrong. How happy he would be when he returned from his latest journey to discover her whole and in one piece again. Not the fragments of the person she knew she had been.

So she meditated, throwing her weight at that wall and trying not to flinch with each wave of pain that washed over her. Breathe, and push. Breathe, and push. Breathe, and-

A crack.

The memory that spilled into her waiting arms was red. So much red. Red everywhere.

Not red.

Blood.

It was on her hands.

It was soaked into the sand.

It soaked the bodies all around her, viscera and guts and everything that was meant to be inside that was outside.

A single voice, one soaked in blood and violence and everything red, whispered to her.

_“Burn it all.”_

She shouldn’t have remembered. This was a mistake. More bloody red memories spilled from that crack. Screams that choked on red blood and flames that burned higher than houses. Red eyes and red coats and red beetles and blood. Blood. Blood. _Blood._ Memories hitting her like spears, tears spilling over and wet like blood.

So.

Much.

Blood.

She wanted to scream, but couldn’t. Her voice locked and it felt like she herself was choking on blood. It was all she could do to sit and let it all enter her. There would be no smiles and excitement over her memories.

She was a monster.

She didn’t hear the door close. Didn’t hear her name called or his feet as he began to run. Only saw his face when he was suddenly there, distress carved into his soft features and oh she had hurt him again she was useless, a monster, a _fool_ who was better off dead like that devil man she once-

“Raelynn,” his lips formed her name, tears springing into his eyes. “Raelynn, no!”

The only sound that came out of her throat was a high pitched whine and she choked for real this time, her emotions and memories drowning her. Maybe they would kill her. It was only right for the horrible things she had done and the world would be better off and-

“No, no, no, no!” he was in a full-blown panic, shaking her shoulders before pulling her in tight. She didn’t deserve his kindness, not after all she had done and this was her punishment she _deserved_ to suffer. 

“I just wanted to make you happy,” she croaked. 

He was wiping her tears away, “I know, Raelynn, I know. I’m here for you.” He neglected his own tears. She really was the worst.

“I can’t-“ she gasped, magic spinning out of control, away from her as it responded to her emotions. “Asra-“

“Sh,” he pressed wet lips to her forehead and she felt him shake. “Everything will be okay.”

She meant to ask him how anything could be okay, but her voice failed. His magic wound tight around her, falling over her like a waterfall. Until, everything… 

Stopped.

♦♦♦

Sun filtered through the purple curtains onto her eyes as she slowly awoke. Wincing slightly, Raelynn brought a hand to her aching head. Perhaps she had slept funny? Stretching among the pillows and blankets, she listened to the early morning sounds of the city.

Movement out of the corner of her eye startled her and she sat up abruptly. When had the master returned?

Looking up from a cup of tea, Asra looked at her with tired eyes, “Good morning, Raelynn. Sleep well?”

A small smile pressed against her lips as she replied, “Never better, Master.”


	2. Death I [Apprentice/Lucio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set eleven years before the events of the game...
> 
> ***Death TW***

Smoke curled in lazy circles in the rafters of the tavern, shapes seen only by those with the magical talent weaving amongst each other. Her eyes trailed one shape that stayed above the head of one man with hair the color of a weak sun. The shape writhed, ever shifting as it fed off of the man’s energy. Energy he unconsciously put off, not for his use of trying. He made a grand fool of himself, his arms sweeping wide as he told anyone around him about a supposed monster he disposed of himself.

She watched him from where she lounged at her table, swishing her ale around as she pondered over how a welp could have any amount of raw energy, yet show no sign of magic. The moment he had walked through the tavern door followed by rough men, she had noticed this energy. He was obviously the leader of whatever band of brutes had come rolling into town.

Returning her eyes to the smoke, she continued to drink. Determined to ignore the man in the tavern that her instincts all pointed to. Slowly, she noticed as the tavern quieted and felt eyes on her.

“Tell me,” the man drawled, his form coming to lean against the wood of her table, “how such a ravishing morsel wrap herself in furs and undyed wool when she deserves to be draped in jewels and colored silks?”

Her eyes lowered from the smoke that formed vulgar shapes to the leader of the brutes. Made a show of taking him in, eyes tracing the odd, yet pleasing features and the deep cut of his tunic. Glided over the prosthetic arm. He raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her ale before setting it down.

“When the ravishing morsel finds more pleasure in a battle won than being kept like a pet with a jeweled collar,” her lips curled upwards as her accent wrapped around each word. His eyes widened marginally and he licked his lips. Perhaps he would be interesting.

He walked around the table, movements smooth as he sat next to where she lounged. “What better battle is there than the one that gives one the means to wear more than furs?” His voice had gone throatier, his own accent falling in to place to match her own.

Caught off guard by hearing a fellow tribesmen on the main continent, she blinked slowly. She purred, “Do not try to play word games with me. Why dance when we can get straight to the point? You want me.”

A grin spread until it enveloped his whole face. He looked much more handsome when he was honest. “Oh do I?” He moved to scoot closer to her, hand reaching out to touch her thigh.

She stopped him, the toe of her boot gently pushing the man back until he was leaning away from her. “It is unwise to try and seduce unknown foreign women.”

“Well then,” his face became more guarded, eyebrows shadowing his colorless eyes, “Why not make ourselves familiar with each other? I am sure I can give you plenty reason to see me in a better light.”

Smirking, she drank once more from her cup, emptying it and letting it clatter to the table. “You may call me Raela.” Her foot rested in his lap, keeping him conscious of her.

“And I am known merely as Lucio, if only for now,” he traced his fingers over the seams of her boot. “What brings you to Vesuvia?”

Arching her neck, Raela cracked it before settling back into the chair, “Power. Riches. Prestige.”

A fire lit in his eyes, his smile mirroring hers as Lucio purred, “Oh, I believe we shall get along like peas in a pod.”

Her eyes drifted over towards his men, thinking everything over carefully. She had not crossed oceans and kingdoms to become some trifle. “Does your band of merry men have room for a mage?”

“Magic? How could pretty illusions and fortune telling help us on a battlefield? It’s much better suited for the bedroom.” He crooked an eyebrow, leaning forward into her space once more. She allowed him to, only glancing down at the prosthetic hand that landed on her thigh.

“Party tricks?” She chuckled, “you are fortunate to have not met a magician in battle. A powerful witch could raze a battlefield. Magic is not taught that way in this land, but you should know that our people only care for what can be used in battle, Lucio.”

“Are you powerful?” Lucio’s eyes drilled into her, the full weight of his energy finally focused on her. 

His undivided attention brought shivers down her spine and Raela licked her lips. “Would you like a taste of my power?”

Lifting her hand to his lips, Lucio seared her with his eyes as he pressed a kiss against them, “I am starving.”

She rose fluidly, draping the large white fur around her to conceal her shape from his hungry eyes. Raela would not give him that, not yet. Pulling the hood up to hide her blonde hair, she grabbed her quarterstaff from where it leaned against her chair and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. “Find me a meal worth serving, and you shall have your fill, Lucio.”

He rose, standing several inches above her and bowing gracefully, “But of course. I expect that I will be most satisfied when I am through with whatever feast you give me.” Holding out an arm, as if she was a lady needing someone to lean on, he gave her a smile that said far too much about his plans for her.

Snorting, Raela tapped his arm with her staff, “I am not a lady, and I do not expect to be treated like one. Now, shall we play?”

♦♦♦

Lucio and his mercenaries rode out of the city for half a day, stopping outside of a small town as the sun began to set. Raela refused to ask questions, patiently waiting for Lucio to provide her with information. She was very conscious of the attention she garnered from the other mercenaries, and although Lucio had promised that none would lay hands on her, Raela could not help but distrust any large group of people.

She was chewing on the leg of a goat when Lucio finally decided to tell her what her quarry was.

“There is a raucous band of highwaymen who steal into this town at night, taking anything that is not nailed to the ground.” Lucio spit out a bone into the fire before stretching back. “We have been hired by the good Count to take care of the bandits as we see fit.”

Licking the fat from her lips, Raela chucked the remnants into the fire after Lucio’s bone. “How many and how stealthy?”

“No more than fifteen, no less than ten,” Lucio shrugged, his grey eyes on her as she stretched. “As for stealth, I prefer dramatics.”

Closing her eyes, Raela cast her magic out from her. The search for the bandits was easy. They were in the forest, not even a mile from their location. She withdrew back into herself, opening her eyes to Lucio’s scrutiny. “Follow me. I hope you are not too full yet.”

Lucio flashed a debonair smile, buckling on his sword and commanding the others to stay and keep watch. “You shall not be rid of my affections that easily.”

Raela snorted and rose, casting off her fur cloak to reveal her skin to the night air. She watched Lucio take in the tight and far too revealing clothing (she would never get used to the heat) underneath with interest, wondering how the man got anything done when he so plainly thought with his dick. “Come, then. And stay close.”

With her magic to guide her, she required no light. Lucio kept close, his hand on her bare shoulder as she maneuvered around trees and rocks. They made their way, stopping only once they could see the light of the bandits’ fire.

“Well, go on then.” Lucio shooed her. “Take care of them.”

Raela laughed quietly, “It would be easy to do it from here. No, you wanted dramatics. Stay with me, I shall keep you safe.”

He opened his mouth to retort, fury crossing his face, but she did not wait for him. He scurried after her, once again forced to follow and hold her shoulder for guidance. Raela sensed his anger and ignored it.

Like that, they were able to walk right into the bandits’ camp. Swords and bows were leveled at them and the leader yelled, “Who goes there?”

The smile Raela wore was not particularly kind as she merely responded, “Death.”

She snapped, fire booming out from where she stood, Lucio within her protective spell. The fire consumed five of the men instantly, the flames hot enough to kill. The remaining eight froze, fear flickering in the flames consuming their comrades’ bodies and the stench of burnt flesh filling the area. Pointing to each man remaining, bolts of flames striking the bandits squarely in the face. Not a single one had the time to scream before they were dead.

It was over before it even started, leaving Lucio to blink in shock as Raela leaned back against him. He looked down at her, her chest heaving and sweat glistening as she panted. She licked her lips, feeling his hands wind around her waist and turn her around. Finally, she met his stare, a smile on her lips and flames in her eyes.

“Here is your taste of power, Lucio.”

His face split into a grin before he captured her lips in a burning kiss. Raela clutched at his vest, drawing him in and taking in his energy that poured out. 

They pulled away with gasping breaths, Lucio’s hand curling into the back of her neck as their foreheads rested against each other. They grinned wildly, riding off of each other’s energy. “My dear Raela, I believe I will need more than just a taste of power. With you by my side, I could take over this country!”

Laughing, Raela ran her hands through his sweaty hair, cupping his jaw, “Then do it. Death to the nobility who fail us.”

“And power to those who take it for themselves,” Lucio growled, sweeping her into another kiss to mark the beginning of their partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes give me an apprentice who was a power-hungry war mage before losing all of her memories.
> 
> This chapter and the next couple of chapters are just me taking what little we know about pre-death Lucio & friends and running with it for my fucking life. I imagine that pre-nobility Lucio is a little more tolerable, if still overly flirtatious and saucy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


	3. Death II [NSFW Lucio/Apprentice + Hint of Asra/Apprentice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is essentially sex with Lucio and then some good old fashion foreshadowing via fortune telling. 
> 
> Set 9 years before the events of the game. Kind of feeding off of the chapter before this (Death 1).
> 
> Warnings include rough sex, biting, cunnilingus, slight dirty talk?, just a tiny bit of blood, and the usual Lucio dramatics

“Please, quickly now!” the chamberlain scrambled, urging her onward. “His Excellency requires your presence!”

Forcing herself to not roll her eyes, Raela side-stepped the smaller man as she walked down the corridor, “I am well aware of this. The way is known to me, I no longer require your assistance.”

The man merely bowed in response before hurrying back down the stairs. Raela snorted at the weakness of men, turning back to the white marble and the far too many portraits that lined the hallway to Lucio’s chambers. She could not believe how much gold one man could fit onto a frame.

Already she could hear Lucio, his voice rising in a tide of anger that seemed more and more like a child’s tantrum the longer he remained in the palace. It appeared that he was shouting over the fact that the tailor had not made his latest suit pure white as requested, but ivory.

Raela opened the door and entered, quickly ducking under the thrown wine bottle that shattered on the wall behind her. Scowling, she turned to see a red-faced Lucio hunched over the kneeling tailor. Since when had it become her job to calm him down? She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, waiting as the two stared at her. After a moment of silence, she spoke up, “You wanted to see me?”

Straightening his posture, Lucio’s face settled into the pout that he seemed to like so much lately. “Raela, please tell me what color you think this jacket is?” He smoothed it over his lithe frame, giving her a pleading look.

“It’s white, sir,” she leveled a blank look at him. “Like all of your other suits.”

He scowled again, “Oh, like you know anything about colors and fashion. You would think a wool blanket was fashionable. It is obviously ivory, which is not what I wanted!” The tailor was back to shaking and cowering, lips opening and closing and refusing to work.

“Not all of us have an eye for color like you do. Why not keep the ivory for a day when you want to wear ivory, and have another suit made from white as you requested?” Raela could not believe that she was relegated to the role of diplomat. Just how low had she fallen?

Besides, wool blankets were _comfortable_.

Lucio paused at that, tapping his finger against his lip, before scowling, “How would we ensure this pathetic good-for-nothing does not return with the incorrect color again? I ought to just throw him in the dungeon! Or burn him for crimes against fashion!”

“Lucio,” his name cause his head to whip around to look at her, “If crimes against fashion were an offense worthy of the death penalty, I would be dead many times over as you say.”

“Good point,” Lucio continued to scowl, but turned from the tailor to stand by her, grabbing a lock of her hair and running it through his fingers. “And then who would be there to make sure I do not kill my favorite tailor? You may go, but I expect a crisp white suit by tomorrow night’s ball!” He directed the latter statement to the tailor, who quickly bowed and rushed from the room. Raela could hear his running footsteps all the way down the corridor.

“Why did you need me?” Raela met Lucio’s eyes, watching as he kissed the hair in his hand and traced the tattoo along her shoulder. “For business or pleasure?”

He grinned, “And if I said both, my darling war mage?”

Gods, even with his growing ego and stupidity, she found his attractive. “Business first, Lucio.”

“Party pooper,” Lucio grumbled, and walked back to sit in a plush chair. “You never let me have any fun these days, Raela.”

Crossing the room, Raela made to sit in the chair opposite of Lucio’s before she saw him gesture to sit on his lap. It was all she could do to roll her eyes and sit in her own chair, much to his annoyance. “You find enough fun on your own. When do you plan to expand your territory, as we discussed?”

Scowling, Lucio got up and grabbed a decanter of what must have been wine, slouching back into his chair. “You run an entire city plus nearby towns and try to plan conquests at the same time. It is truly awful work and no one appreciates all that I do! Even you, my own mistress, do not see how much of myself I spill into this city!”

Raela had to catch her tongue from commenting exact what he spilled, settling for a different attack, “I’m not your mistress.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “I am certain you are aware we have a lot of sex and I give you things in return? You are, by definition, a mistress. Not a very good one, seeing as you refuse all of my gifts and you refuse to even consider having a child…”

“You want a child?” Raela’s voice was smooth as she glared at Lucio, “Then find a wife wanting to bear you an heir. I am not some cattle meant for breeding.” Not to mention they would single-handedly be the worst parents in the world for any child. She had enough self-awareness to see that. “As for your gifts, I do not care for silks and jewels. You know this. You want to give me a gift? Return my fur to me.”

“I won that fur off of you fair and square,” he glared back at her. “If only so you wear something other than the skin of one of those damned bears for once.”

She clenched her jaw, slowly grounding out the words, “I was attached to that bear.”

“Regardless, it’s mine now,” Lucio smirked, taking a large gulp of his wine straight from the decanter. “If you’re itching to expand my territory, then why not take care of a thorn in my side for me? There is a town that refuses to pay taxes. Go kill a couple of villagers and say that death is the only way to pay for their debt if they continue to hold out on me.”

Pursing her lips, Raela fought not to squirm, “Killing starving peasants seems a tad much, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t keep you around to question me, Raela,” his eyes flashed, that temper rising again. “Just follow my orders. Their families will be glad they do not have more mouths to feed.”

She seethed under his glare, her temper rising as she stood to her feet, “Keep in mind who it was that helped you get the pretty little throne you sit on.”

“Are you threatening me?” Lucio rose as well, setting the wine on a side table as he crossed the space between them in two strides. “You should ‘keep in mind’ who you are talking to!” His voice rose slightly, but never reached to the level that it had earlier. 

“Fuck you,” she spat, accent thickening as Raela glared right back at him.

They glared at each other, chests touching as they breathed heavy with restrained shouts. Finally, Lucio relented, his hand coming up to almost caress her cheek, “You certainly have permission to. I almost forgot how arousing you are when you are cross.”

“Good,” she growled, before grabbing his lapels and pulling him in to a hard kiss. It was all teeth and lips, leaving them panting as she pushed him away. “I want bruises by the time we are done, whether they are on you or me is up to you.”

“Both?” He grinned down at her, gripping her hips tight.

“Greedy bastard,” Raela muttered, already working on the buttons to his jacket as he nipped along her jaw. 

“Is this a new perfume?” Lucio asked, a smirk on his lips as he quickly pushed her top aside to expose her breasts. Raela arched into his artificial hand, the metal cold against her nipple as he cupped and squeezed the soft flesh. “I like it.”

“You’re talking too much,” Raela growled, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back to her hungry mouth. Her fingers curled into the strands of blond, tugging it hard enough for Lucio to let out a small gasp. Raela maneuvered the cloth between them, pushing Lucio’s ivory jacket and pristine white shirt off to grasp at the hard muscle beneath.

Moaning, Lucio rolled her nipple, pinching and causing Raela to gasp in return. “How can I not, when you’re making such delicious sounds?”

“Simple,” Raela’s grip on his hair didn’t lighten as she pushed him onto his knees before her, “I will put your mouth to better use.”

The grin he gave her was sinful, his hands clutching the back of her thighs before he responded, “Only you would order me to eat you out.”

“What did I say about speaking?” Raela narrowed her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Lucio took that as a sign to literally rip her pants off, quickly delving between her thighs to follow her wishes. His mouth was warm as he pressed kisses against her, before his tongue began its attack on her clit and opening. He wasn’t gentle, a fact that Raela appreciated as she rolled her hips into his face. She threw a leg over his shoulder, giving him better access that he took full advantage of. She loved to watch him as he ate her, long lashes covering his eyes as he stared right back at her, fire in them as he took in all of her reactions. 

She was on the brink of orgasm when he pulled away, lips and chin glistening and hair thoroughly mussed. He was well aware of what he had done, a smirk on those wet lips as he rose back to his full height.

Raela hissed, “Finish what you started, Lucio.” She hated when he played this game, her orgasm quickly fading away as he chuckled at her.

“No,” Lucio answered, hands on his pants as he fished out his erection. “You always have such beautiful releases when I deny you what you want.”

Well, there was no denying that fact. Damn the man for knowing her body so well. With a huff, Raela looped her arms around his neck, “Don’t make me wait all day.”

“Of course, milady,” his sarcasm was chased by him kissing her, the taste of her overwhelming as he licked the inside of her mouth in domination. Lucio’s hands grabbed her by the ass, hoisting her up and pushing her against a wall. As her legs wrapped around his waist, he reached down to position himself against her before smoothly thrusting in. He moaned as he paused, “My cock always fits so perfectly inside you.”

Not in the mood to correct him on how vaginas worked, Raela merely moaned in response, back to tugging his hair and rocking against him. There was no way she was just going to orgasm if he continued to try and tease her. Clenching her muscles, she felt and heard him groan. “If you get me to orgasm in the next five minutes, I will accept whatever gaudy silks you want me to parade in at the Masquerade tomorrow.”

Eyes glimmering at the challenge, Lucio nipped her bottom lip, “Whatever I give you, you will wear to the Masquerade?”

“Within reason,” Raela conceded. “No feathers, no leather, and it must cover me enough to not cause scandal within the court.”

“You’re such a stick in the mud,” he grumbled, but smirked and shifted, drawing himself back before thrusting. “But I accept your challenge.”

She moaned in response, her nails digging into his back as he set his mind to pounding into her. It was what Raela needed, but it wasn’t _enough_. Lucio breathed against her chest, teeth close to biting and marking. It would be so easy for him to squeeze her ass, leaving bruises to remind her what she had been doing. Rolling her hips, meeting him, feeling his dick slip in and out of her.

“ _Rougher_ ,” Raela demanded, pulling her nails down his back, leaving red marks against his pale skin.

“You are such a dirty thing, aren’t you?” Lucio panted out, taking a moment to bite at one of her breasts. “Can’t get enough of my cock?” He paused and pushed off the wall, slamming her onto the table. His hand latched onto her hip, pulling her down onto him. The metal dug into her skin, pain lighting her nerves on fire and causing her to moan. “You just eat me up.”

Staring into those colorless eyes and feeling all of that untamed energy aimed at her, Raela grinned and pulled him down. Licked his lips until he opened his mouth for her to sweep in and thrust back, mirroring his hips with her tongue. She felt his groan and bit down on his lip, arching off the table to brush her breasts against his chest. “You have another minute and a half to get me off, if you think just your cock can get me off.”

His response was animalistic, pulling out and flipping her onto her stomach, only to thrust back in with one powerful stroke. “I’ll get you there, and then some,” Lucio growled into her ear, nipping her earlobe as he pounded into her. He bit down onto her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and causing her to practically keen. Raela felt herself clench around him, the bite almost enough to get her to orgasm. “So tight, darling. What do you need?”

She pushed herself onto her elbows, twirling her hips, wanting that friction. Blonde hair pooled around her, breasts bouncing with the movement of their hips. Panting and sweating, she growled out, “Bruises.”

His chuckle sent warm breath down her neck, “My pleasure.” Lucio’s hands gripped onto her hips again, that same rough grip as before as he pulled her back and pushed her forward, controlling her hips and thrusting even harder into her. He bit down again on the opposite shoulder, mirroring the other but with significantly less force. Only enough to bruise, and he sucked and bit around and up her neck. 

Then she was orgasming, her moan long and low as Lucio continued to thrust into her through it. His hips began to stutter, his own grunts turning to moans as he tried to follow her orgasm with his own. It took her several moments to become coherent enough to notice this, but when she did, a wicked thought came over her. She whispered under her breath an incantation, a grin blooming on her face when she heard Lucio’s choked sounds.

“Darling, please, why this time?” He continued to thrust, desperation edging his voice.

Pulling off of him, Raela turned to face him. Glanced at the glowing ring around his favorite toy, keeping him from release. She pushed him into a nearby chair, settling into his lap and sinking back down onto him with a sigh. “It’s my turn now, Lucio. I was promised more, and so more I shall take.”

The returning grin he gave her was pure sin as he purred, “At this rate, you will be the death of me. But please, take as you will, Raela.”

With the movements of her hips and lips, Raela was finally able to get him to shut up.

•••

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend more time in bed?” Lucio whined, watching Raela as she pulled on a robe.

“I do have things to do other than have sex all day,” Raela rolled her eyes, tying the robe closed and staying far enough away that Lucio would not grab her and pull her back into the bed like the first three times she tried to leave. “Important mage work.”

“Hm,” Lucio pouted, barely concealed by a corner of the sheets. “Surely it could wait until after the Masquerade?”

Glancing in a mirror, Raela thought about trying to run her fingers through her hair to make it less obviously sexed-up, but there was no point. Everyone knew she and the Count fucked like animals. “No, it cannot.”

“You’re so damn mysterious with your magicky-stuff,” Lucio sighed. “Very well, but come back to me quickly. My birthday may be tomorrow, but I want to be celebrating for a long while before!”

“If you don’t watch out, your dick may just fall off with the amount of sex you have,” Raela joked, smirking when Lucio actually looked concerned. It was a sad thing when a human didn’t understand how bodies worked. She left before he could respond, rushing to her room below his quarters with only one servant there to stare at her.

Cleaning herself up quickly, Raela escaped into the city where countless merchants had set up stalls to sell their wares during the days-long party. She walked among the people, enjoying the small amount of anonymity. The chance that there would be rare magical ingredients was high, and Raela had taken to experimenting with this land’s magic in her spare time. She would be a fool not to learn as much as she could, but it was hard without someone else to consult. Ingredients were her main objective, but frankly, she missed having someone to talk to that wasn’t Lucio.

She paused, her magic pulled in one direction. Following the tug that always meant something interesting, Raela was surprised when it led her behind a small magic shop to a fortune teller’s booth. Narrowing her eyes, Raela wondered what her magic could possibly be trying to tell her. What would be the point of knowing her fortune? Did the fortune teller even know what they were doing?

Trumpets blared, and suddenly people were shoving against each other as guards worked to make way for some sort of dignitary that Raela didn’t care about. She did care about being pushed, and so her mind was made up for her as she stole into the fortune teller’s booth. It couldn’t hurt.

Pulling up short, Raela looked at the fortune teller. She could practically feel their magic on her skin, waves lapping up against her own like water over molten rock, calming her. Their purple eyes locked onto hers, the same feeling of surprise obvious on their face. White curly strands fell into their eyes, their body willowy as they lounged before a table. They perked up at the sight of her, swallowing smoothly as they looked her over.

“Are you here for a reading?” Their voice was pleasant too, damn it all.

Licking her lips, Raela didn’t really answer his question, “I did not know there was another magician worth their salt in Vesuvia.” They did not seem to react to her accent, which was a good sign.

They smiled, a twinkle in their eye, “It’s not like I hid from others. So, where have you been holed away?”

She was spared from answering by the sudden increase in noise from outside. The fortune teller stood, getting into her space and peeking their head outside. “Just what is happening out there?”

“Make way for Princess Nadia of Prakra!” Someone with an obnoxiously loud voice called out, the timing too perfect to be coincidental.

The two of them shared a knowing look, and Raela decided she liked them. “It appears our Count is hosting royalty for his birthday.”

Snorting, they turned back to the floor-height table and sat down, “Good luck to the princess, then.”

Raela paused for only a second before sitting across from them, “No love for the Count?”

“Very few, as I understand it, do,” they smirked, quirking an eyebrow. They produced a deck of cards, smoothly shuffling them with ease while keeping their eyes on her. “If I am correct in my assumptions, you have a great deal of first-hand experience with Count Lucio.”

“Yes, I am the court magician Raela. Unfortunately,” Raela curled her lip, thinking of the courtiers. 

Their hands paused, a look of confusion crossing their face, “That is not who you are, though.” They presented the cards to her, her fingers quickly drawn to three.

Her only response was, “Tell me who I am then.”

They flipped the first card, the skeletal form of Death facing away from her. Fingers hovering over the art, their eyes sought hers as a sense of seriousness fell over their features. “You are Death. You resist the change that you see coming, whether from fear or not knowing how to proceed forward. Clinging to the past. If you continue tapping into this, refusing the change that comes with your natural connection to Death, you will stagnate and suffer.” Their eyes crinkled in the corners, a small lopsided smile as they joked, “If you don’t already.”

Their fingers paused over the second card, waiting to see her reaction. She showed none, and so they continued. “If you do not change, then the future can be interpreted by the Devil.” Her eyes looked at the goat-like visage, her skin prickling with an uncomfortable feeling of familiarity. “You will feel bound and addicted. You will put all of your being towards satisfying your addiction, bringing you grief and despair. Although the Devil is typically associated with sex, your addiction can be anything from alcohol to drugs to power. It… will not end well.”

Raela paused, taking in the information while trying to ignore the massive amounts of magic she was sensing from the fortune teller. After a moment where they looked at her in concern, she nodded for them to continue.

The last card was flipped, and a smile broke out on their face, “Oh, this is good. If you do accept the change that life is trying to give you, your future potential can be read in the Fool.” Seeing her skeptical look, they laughed, “The Fool is new beginnings, unlimited potential. You will be able to move past this hardship to new and potentially better things. It is a very open-ended card, where anything can happen. But, you would manage to throw off your perceived manacles.”

“Well then,” Raela leaned on the table, “A rather generic reading, wasn’t it? Your magic spoke true, all the same.” She picked up Death, looking over the art. “I suppose you could tell Raela is not my actual name.”

“I thought it would be rude to inquire,” they leaned onto the table as well, resting their head on their hands. “My name is Asra, by the way.”

“Raelynn,” she responded with a much softer voice, holding out her hand to shake theirs. It felt like a weight off her shoulders to speak her real name, the act and façade falling away from her in their presence. She was so tired of pretending. “Thank you for the reading. How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Asra smiled, shaking her hand firmly. “I’m glad to help a fellow magician.”

A soft smile fell on her lips, her muscles not used to the feeling after so long of being hard. “Nonsense. I have more money than I know what to do with due to the Count’s favor. Name your price.”

“Hm,” they tapped their finger against their lips, “I would be interested to learn about the southern tribes’ magic.”

Raelynn chuckled, “That is something I would give freely to you, if I was not preoccupied by the Count’s orders.” Fishing out her coin purse, she counted carefully and pushed it into Asra’s hand. “Take this for now. If we ever cross paths again, I would be glad to tell you of war magic in return for lessons of this land’s magic.”

“Consider it a deal,” Asra’s smile was blinding, then shocked as they looked at the money in their hand. “You are also far too generous! But I won’t complain too much.”

“Please don’t,” she winced slightly, her smile turning awkward. “I hope it is enough to at least get you a better spot around the busier part of the market. You deserve it.”

“My lady,” Asra chuckled, “I could by a shop or a house with as much as you have given me.”

Blushing slightly, Raelynn stood, watching as Asra stood also, “I’m just a tad out of touch.”

“Just a tad,” they teased, coming to stand by her. “You look better when you are yourself, by the way. Don’t be afraid of letting others see it.”

It seemed she couldn’t stop smiling around them. Raelynnn reached out to touch Asra’s cheek, only to press a chaste kiss against the warm skin, “Thank you, again.”

Asra blinked, touching where her lips had been moments ago and watched as she left. And stood there a moment longer as they wondered when they would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause song fics are no longer fandom-socially acceptable, I shall just tell y'all what I was listening to when writing the Lucio/Apprentice part of this. Just discovered the band, and I'm kinda sad I haven't heard of them before, but I listened to a lot of In This Moment's "Whore" and "Adrenalize"
> 
> I'm still trying to get a read on some of the characters, but after this chapter and the next one, I think I'll feel comfortable enough to play around with prompts and different canon divergences. It'll be a whole potluck of sin and sweetness.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


	4. Death III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR BOOK XIII DEATH
> 
> A short piece on Raelynn's death and time on the Lazaret

It was ironic for a fire witch to die by fire. It truly was.

After all of the horrid things she had done, after all the time she spent not atoning for her sins, how was it that her demise came when she was finally trying to do good? It appeared that the cosmic forces of karma would not take her apologies in the form of trying to save lives for once. Her life was what it took to be forgiven.

Raelynn recognized the shell of what she was. Her clothes hung off her frame, and it was embarrassing how she could barely stand for longer than a minute. Once upon a time she had been strong, her body beautiful and sure of itself.

Before the sickness, magic flowed from her with ease. Now, it was an effort to help keep the fires hot enough. Hot enough that those who went in alive suffered less, the magic of her flames reducing them to bones faster than the average fire.

People had been afraid of her, knowing what she did for Lucio and the persona she built up that reveled in death and domination. Now they looked at her as an equal, eyes silently grateful when they asked her about what it was like to burn to death.

The baker’s daughter once came to her, sobbing and as skeletal as she was, begging to know the answer. Would burning to death be as awful as everyone made it out to be?

It was all Raelynn could do to gather the child in her arms and pet the mess of her hair, whispering that the flames would hurt less than this fucking sickness. That it would hurt, but afterwards she would no longer be in pain.

The girl didn’t need to worry, though. The plague killed her before the doctors could push her in the crematorium. 

The only reason Raelynn herself hadn’t felt the flames lick her plague-ridden flesh was because of the help she provided. But every day she grew weaker, her fever higher, her magic disappearing.

She did not want to become one of the corpses they tossed roughly into the crematorium. Even if she was the worst kind of human out there, the guilt eating at her like worms, she had a modicum of dignity.

Staring at the flames in front of her, feeding the last of her magic into those flames, Raelynn felt an odd amount of acceptance. Many cultures saw fire as cleansing. Perhaps the flames would burn away the blood on her hands and heal her aching heart.

Her only regret was that she could not apologize to Asra and Julian.

A beaked mask broke into her contemplation, the attendant softly whispering, “If you truly want to do this, it is now or never.”

Biting her lip, Raelynn nodded and choked out, “Please, tell them… tell them I’m sorry.”

If the attendant was confused, it would be impossible for her to tell. They merely gestured to the flames, welcoming her to her death.

Straightening her spine, Raelynn used the last of her strength to walk into the crematorium. As the roaring flames melted her skin and lit every nerve with excruciating pain, Raelynn held her screams locked tight.

She deserved this. This is how all those people she killed with her magic felt. Those who live by fire should die by fire.

As Raelynn fell to her knees, she sent a silent scream out to the gods, praying for forgiveness. Prayed that the plague be cured. Prayed for Asra to know that she-

.

.

.

The attendant peaked inside, watching as the flames died down. Cursed as they realized they would now have to use way more fuel to keep the fire going as strong as the she-devil witch had for the past eight months. There went their costs. The attendent opened the door and pushed the next body in.


	5. Death (Reversed) [Asra/Apprentice]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a jump between the last chapter and this one, but it was requested and I had most of it on hand already, so why not? Angst and slight fluff.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR BOOK XIII

“On that first night of the Masquerade, when Lucio tried to bargain for a new body…” His breathing rasped, hand holding onto hers tightly as he swallowed past the tears. “I… I made my own deal. I gave up part of my heart… In exchange for restoring your life.”

Raelynn could only stare as he sobbed, his free hand clutching at his chest, where that mark had been. Her mind was slow, still coming to grips with reality as the memories of her final moments slid through like molasses. She was faintly aware that she was crying as well, lips shaking with restrained sobs. 

She had died, and Asra had brought her back.

“Oh, Asra…” she hiccuped, folding her arms around his shaking form. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the corner of her neck and shoulder and just continuing to sob. Raelynn’s throat felt thick, swallowing around tears and snot. “I’m here now, Asra.”

“I’m so sorry, Raelynn,” he gasped out against her shoulder. “I’m sorry I was too late. I’m sorry I left. I should’ve stayed. I was too weak, and you paid the price. And now here I am, making this about me when you were the one who died!”

His pain ricocheted through her, her heart hurting. Pulling away, Raelynn grabbed his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her, “It was a plague. You could not have known. It’s not your fault, Asra. It was never your fault what happened to me. It was my choice, and it hurt you. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you.” She swallowed, trying to brush away the tears and smooth the lines on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Asra stared at her through the residual tears, relief washing over his face and new tears falling down his cheeks. Clutching her hands, he pressed a kiss to her palm, “Raelynn… you have nothing to apologize for.” He took a few, final shuddering breaths, settling down. “I acted so selfishly… what… what if you had been happy, wherever you were? I do not regret what I had to do. I just wanted to do right by you.”

“I can’t answer whether or not I was happy in death. But I can tell you that I am happy here.” She gave him a teary smile, pulling his hand to rest against where her heart was beating wildly in her chest. “Thank you, Asra. For bringing me back. It’s because of you and your heart that I am here. That I can finally love you like I wanted to.”

Returning her smile, Asra rested his forehead against hers, “You love me? Even after what I did?”

“I do,” Raelynn grinned. “You beautiful, kind, curious idiot. I love you with every bone in my body and every hair, and everything in between.”

“What a confession,” Asra’s lips curled into a familiar smirk, “how can I even begin to top that?”

“Easy,” Raelynn looped her arms around his neck, running her hands through the soft curls, “Kiss me and then let’s get off this damn island.”

“Gladly,” Asra agreed, before covering the short distance between them to fulfill the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I just got into the Arcana like a week ago and since then it has been a downward spiral of fic and art ideas. This will probably be the dumping ground for a lot of them. I promise that not all of them will be horror or depressing!
> 
> You'll learn a little bit about Raelynn throughout the fics, but if it is desired I can totally write up a beginning information sheet about her! I even have some art I'm hiding away...
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
